landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Littlefoot the Longneck/The Land Before Time T.V Series season 2 (probably will be released)
Episode 27: Return to the Valley (Description: Littlefoot, Bron, Etta, Wild Arms, and the others try and return to the Great Valley, while dodging Horned Sharptooth, Featherhead Sharpteeth, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. Shorty, meanwhile, wonders about Bron and if he has been rescued in time.) Episode 28: Bad Influence (Description: After Tricia nearly gets eaten by Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, Topps won’t let Tricia play with the others anymore. Can they change his mind?) Episode 29: Return of the Egg Stealers (Description: Ozzy and Strut are back, this time taking Sharptooth eggs. After the kids meet some Sharpteeth who had their eggs taken, Chomper is forced to make a deal to get the eggs by the end of the day or else Ducky and Petrie will be eaten.) Episode 30: Night in the Mysterious Beyond (Description: The Gang of Seven gets stranded in the Mysterious Beyond for the night.) Episode 31: Yellow Belly Adventure (Description: The Yellow Bellies are back for some more wacky adventures.) Episode 32: The Fast Runner Race (Description: Ruby gets into races with some other Fast Runners who visit the Great Valley. Ruby is doing well. However, after a while, she starts to cheat as she likes winning and is caught by Chomper.) Episode 33: Sharptooth Family Reunion (Description: While in the Mysterious Beyond, the Gang meets up with Chomper’s parents. Why Red Claw is after Chomper and Ruby is revealed.) Episode 34: Earthshake Escapade (Description: An earthshake occurs in the Great Valley. Many family members are stranded in various places. Chomper wants to help find them with his sniffer, but will they trust him?) Episode 35: Ali Returns (Description: Ali and Rhett are back. Has Rhett changed or is he still up to his old ways?) Episode 36: The Search for Guido (Description: Guido has gone sleep flying again. The Gang of Seven goes after him and has various misadventures, including a Spinosaurus encounter.) Episode 37: Friends for Dinner (Description: After Chomper takes a rock to the head while they play on the Great Wall, he forgets that he ever met Ruby and the Gang of Five. Determined to hunt them, they must hide from him in the Mysterious Beyond and find a way to restore him back to normal.) Episode 38: Tinysauruses in Trouble (Description: The Tinysauruses are having trouble with Tiny Sharpteeth (Compsognathus). Can Chomper talk them into being nice?) Episode 39: Return to Big Water (Description: After the Gang falls asleep on a log near water during a rainy night, they wake up to find that flood waters have carried them to the Big Water. They get help from Mo, but Swimming Sharpteeth are eager to make a meal of the group.) Episode 40: Great Valley Misadventure (Description: Bron and Shorty come back. However, Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper are trapped inside a cave during a minor earthshake. There, Shorty learns more about Littlefoot and Chomper’s friendship. . He also learns to be less of a bully. However, Shorty worries that the longer they are trapped in there, the greater risk that Chomper might give into hunger and turn on them.) Episode 41: Boneyard Canyon (Description: The Gang goes off into the Mysterious Beyond and winds up in Boneyard Canyon, a place with many skeletons and Sharpteeth, including Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, along every turn. Can they get out of there alive?) Episode 42: Skip’s Journey (Description: Skip has been living in the Great Valley for a bit now. He still misses his parents, however. He eventually goes looking for them with the others. They find his parents, but they are in danger from Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. Can they rescue them in time?) Episode 43: Domehead Danger (Description: After having a meeting with Chomper’s parents to discuss plans to defeat Red Claw, the Gang has a run in with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They lose them. However, they have taken a deadly detour into the Mountains that Burn region. They brave tar, lava, and hostile Domeheads, who seem determined to make a meal of them, as they try and get back home.) Episode 44: Mr. Club Tail (Description: The Gang keeps having the bad luck of getting on the wrong side of Kosh (Mr. Club Tail). However, after an unfortunate incident, he gets into peril and only they can save him.) Episode 45: Dana and Dinah Return (Description: Dana and Dinah are back. The Gang has to watch them again, and they aren’t happy about it. However, when Cera tells them to go take a hike, they take her literally and go wandering off into the Mysterious Beyond. Can the Gang find them before something else does?) Episode 46: Return of the Bullies (Description: Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are back, but this time they are the ones being bullied. The Gang eventually decides to help them out.) Episode 47: The Swimmer Competition (Description: Some unkind Swimmers insult Ducky, putting down her ability to swim. Ducky gets offended and challenges them to a swimming competition.) Episode 48: The Hidden Cave (Description: After learning from Mr. Thicknose about a cave, hidden behind one of the Great Valley water falls, that is said to hold interesting rocks, the Gang decides to get some for Ruby, who is feeling down. However, they get more than they bargained for.) Episode 49: Spike Is Missing (Description: After Spike stops to eat a plant, he gets lost from the others in the Mysterious Beyond. Can the Gang find him before Sharpteeth do?) Episode 50: The Punishment (Description: After one of the kids takes Tree Sweets that they weren’t supposed to, the whole group is punished. Who is the guilty one? ) Episode 51: Snowed In ( Description: Tippy returns during a snowy time in the Great Valley. The snow doesn’t seem bad enough to threaten the green food like in the past, but trouble arises when a few avalanches cut off parts of the Great Valley from each other. Can they dig their way through? ) Episode 52: The Flyers’ Revenge (Description: Rinkus and Sierra form an alliance with Dil and Ichy to try and get back at Littlefoot and his friends and Pterano. Chomper learns a very startling secret that could change EVERYTHING.) Category:Blog posts